


Walk me home

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Sonny comes to a drunk Rafael's rescue.





	Walk me home

It was nearly one in the morning as Rafael continued to drink. Alone at a bar, fifth glass just finished as the sixth was poured. His only goal tonight was forgetting the images cluttering his head so he could sleep without nightmares. He didn't hear the door and he definitely didn't notice the tall dirty blonde detective as he stopped beside him.

"Barba, i think you should be getting home."

"Thank you for the advice detective, but i will disagree." He took a sip and let the dull burn engulf his throat before mixing with the rest in his stomach.

"How many is that?"

"None of your business." The older man glared.

"He's working on his sixth." The bartender adds as Rafael winced before glancing over.

Sonny rolled his eyes, those blue orbs looking perfect to the older man. While Rafael liked his personal life to be personal, he didn't hide the fact he was Bisexual. He wasn't one that dated often around work but the squad had seen him with men and women at different events. But the one thing they didn't know, not except the detective standing looking down his drunken stupor, this wasn't the first time these two had left a bar together. Neither of the man admitted it, but they both wish it would happen again. They wanted to be more than colleagues.

 _There's something in the way you roll your eyes,_  
_Takes me back to a better time._

 _When I saw everything is good,_  
_But now you're the only thing that's good._

The song in the background playing softly to the moment, making the Cuban sigh as the detective pushed the glass away. 

"You had enough, let's get you home."

His defeat was evident as Sonny paid his tab and watch him attempt to stand. His leg shaking softly in the moment he forgot how to walk. A hand gripped his arm firmly and held him steady. A moment later the same hand was helping him to slide his suit jacket back on. 

"How pathetic am i?" The words dripped out as Rafael started towards the door.

"You're not pathetic."

"I am drunk on a work night being escorted home."

"You are not pathetic, just hurting." 

 _**I'm trying to stand up on my own two feet and failing.** _ _**This conversation is not coming easily nor going well.**_

"Sonny, I know it's getting late..."

"So what do you say we leave this place?" He motioned to the door and walked with his colleague, offering a hand if it was needed.

 _Walk me home in the dead of night._  
_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm._  
_So say you'll stay with me tonight._  
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside._

The song fading out behind the door of the bar. Sonny moved to walk beside him as they hit the cool summer breeze flowing through Manhattan. The man looked to his feet, the polished shoes without their shine on the dark street lamp sidewalk. His eyes tearing up as his brain glances over the images again.  _ **One shy of forgetting... Or three more so i would black out. I guess it's better Sonny stopped me. He dragged me out alive.**_ As Rafael fought off his breakdown, he wanted to seek comfort. He wanted someone to be with him and make everything better.

"Rafael, are you ok?"

"Are you? This case..."

"I only want to catch this guy more. Seeing you like this." He put an arm on the mans back, "We're good right?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Sonny."

 It was only a few blocks to go, the sounds of the city carrying through around them. Car rushing by, the bars still pouring drinks with the loud music drifting off in the light breeze. It was relaxing, for a moment Rafael forgot about everything except the man walking with him. His lips curled up as he hummed the tune in his head. It slowly shifted to a whistle. 

_hwee hwee hwee hwee hwee hweeee, hwee hwoo._

Hwee  _hwee hwee hwee-hwooo hwee hwee hwee hwee hwee hwoo, mhm._

"What are you whistling?" Sonny glanced over to Rafael.

"The song from the bar. It's catchy." He shrugged.

"You're whistling Pink?" The man started to laugh as the other blushed.

"I didn't know that... It's just catchy." He mumbled a moment as the taller man brushed his hand with his own.

 _"Walk me home in the dead of niiight..._  
_I can't be a-lone with all that's ooon my mind, mhm._  
_So say you'll stay with me tonight..._  
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_."

Rafael took a deep breath as Sonny took his hand, a small tug making him look up at him. His smirk, one he obviously modeled after the ADA, was drawing the man in. 

"You have a beautiful voice, i wish i heard it more Rafael." 

With his heart thumping in his chest, he squeezed the hand in his. Pulling the man to walk closer as he looked at the way his lips moved. The two singing it again in unison.

 _"Walk me home in the dead of niiiiight..._  
_'Cause I can't be a-lone with all that's on my mind._  
_Say you'll stay with me tonight..._  
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on."_

The two men chuckled as they stopped by the building where they belonged... Together. Raf got up to the door, sliding the key in and stopping after a small twist.

"Sonny."

"Yeah." 

Rafael turned to see the younger man, "Thank you, for you know... I was being stupid."

"We all need a hand sometimes."

"No estoy seguro de que el mío esté hecho. (I'm not sure mine is done)." He opened the door, "Stay with me tonight?"

The moment froze, everything slowing down little by little around them in the city that never sleeps. The green eyes seeking out comfort in the blue eyes he needed more than anything.

"There is so much wrong going on outside, it wouldn't be right to leave you alone." He climbed the steps and pressed his lips to the others. 

With hands intertwined, Rafael leaned into a second kiss before leading the man in. Everything feeling right in the world again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new pairing for me when it comes to writing. Any comments you have would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
